


Opposite Day

by Aki133



Series: Borumitsu One Shots [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And Failing, Big Sister Sarada, BoruMitsu, Boruto fixes it, Boruto is an Idiot, Boruto is trying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High School AU, M/M, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki is an adorable oblivious baby, One Shot, Opposite Day, Short One Shot, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, but I love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki133/pseuds/Aki133
Summary: Opposite Day, the day that lives in infamy.The original day that the current tradition pays homage to was nothing short of legendary, or so the story went for there were none left who had actually participated in it.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Borumitsu One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff break!
> 
> I got the prompt for this story from sunshine-boruto on Tumblr. I read their idea and I thought it could be cute so I gave it a try. The prompt didn't call for an AU but I felt like it worked better in one. Enjoy!

Opposite Day, the day that lives in infamy.

The original day that the current tradition pays homage to was nothing short of legendary, or so the story went for there were none left who had actually participated in it. Still, the legacy of that day was celebrated faithfully each year, even if a lot of its 'punch' was lost due to the knowledge and even participation of much of the faculty. The tradition was so old and well-ingrained into the student body and faculty that no announcements were necessary. It was simply second nature that the second Monday in May was the big day. The students looked forward to it with giddy anticipation and the teachers rolled their eyes and went with it. So taken for granted was this day, everyone forgot to inform one person.

Mitsuki had transferred in late after the start of the Spring semester. Socially awkward but friendly enough, he had been accepted quickly by his fellow classmates. Not that such things truly mattered that much to him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having friends, it was just they were more like icing on the cake; as long as he had Boruto. Boruto was everything to him, his dear Sun. When it came down to it, he was the only one that mattered.

Originally, Mitsuki wasn't in his class. He had been assigned to class 1-C, but that was before he saw him. It had been during lunch on Mitsuki's first day. He was keeping mostly to himself, content with observing his new surroundings and people watching, a persistent habit of his. His parent had packed him a lunch, which he had set out neatly on the table but had yet to touch. He enjoyed people-watching a little too much and more often than not would forget to eat because of it. Today, it seemed, was not going to be one of those days.

He didn't see enough that was interesting and was just resigning to eat his sandwich when he saw him. He was a little ways off and surrounded by friends but to Mitsuki, it was like he was the only one in the room. He was ... beautiful. His hair the color of rich spun gold, eyes like the sky on a bright cloudless day, skin like a summer afternoon... and a _smile_ ; that smile was as bright as the sun. He stared, sandwich half-way into his mouth, meal completely forgotten. He had to know who he was. A quick but productive afternoon of research told him that the Sun's name was Uzumaki Boruto and he was in class 1-A. He concluded his first day with a trip to the office to request his transfer to class 1-A.

Overall, Mitsuki felt like things had gone well. Boruto thought him odd but to his delight, he had accepted Mitsuki strangeness and all. He spent as much time as possible with Boruto. He was his Sun and Mitsuki was his most devout worshiper. He had never felt so content. Things went on this way in a comfortable rhythm until May.

It was a beautiful cloudless late-spring day and the school thrummed with a kind of excitement; one that Mitsuki wrote off to the improving weather and the promise of the approaching Summer Break. The day was proceeding as usual but something was off, something he was having trouble placing. He sat by Boruto as usual and the classes were normal except when his classmates answered questions, they consistently answered wrong but the instructor would just make an exasperated look then mark them correct. He didn't understand what was happening so he stayed silent.

At lunch time, he ran into Iwabe. Boruto had been helping him with what he called 'small talk' and he felt like this was an ideal time and place to practice.

"Is the food good today?" Mitsuki asked. It still felt like an odd thing to say but Iwabe didn't blink.

"Nah, man. They've got roaches in the damn bread!" Iwabe answered in an off-handed manner. Mitsuki blinked. He glanced over at some of the trays held by his fellow students. Not everyone had bread, but those that did had a definite lack of roaches. Mitsuki was unsure how to respond so he didn't. He ate his lunch in silence, opting to listen and smile instead of speaking. He sat beside Boruto as usual and it wasn't strange for him to be quiet so no one questioned it. He spent his time trying to understand why everyone was behaving so strangely. The most bizarre part was it he was the only one who seemed to notice that anything was wrong. Everyone else was moving through the day business-as-usual, completely undeterred by false comments spoken about just about everyone and everything.

Finally, it was time for their last lesson for the day. He took his usual seat behind Boruto. He liked this desk the most because it allowed him watch his Sun constantly without people giving him odd looks. He reached into his bag for a pencil but found it was empty. His last one must have fallen out somewhere. No matter. He gently tapped his Sun's shoulder.

"Boruto, may I borrow a pencil?" He asked with his best smile.

"Stop being around me, Mitsuki!" Boruto exploded making Mitsuki jump, "I knew it was your annoying voice... Ugh! No one likes you! You don't have any friends!" Heavy silence followed Boruto's outburst. Mitsuki was frozen, hand still touching Boruto's shoulder. He stared at Boruto's angry face as his words rang in his ears. Boruto... didn't like him... ? He started breathing hard but it didn't ease the feeling of suffocation that had seized him. His chest felt like it was imploding painfully as his heart cracked. His hand trembled as the pain spread from his chest through his whole body; all the way to his fingertips and his toes. Had Boruto never liked him? Was he just annoying him all this time and he hadn't wanted to say anything until now? His vision was getting blurry. To his horror, he realized he was crying. He leaped to his feet and ran, hands covering his face in an attempt to hide the falling tears. He ran through the door and slammed it behind him with all his strength before running through the halls to nowhere.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A very pregnant silence followed Mitsuki's sudden and violent departure. The entire class had watched Mitsuki's flight in shock, then they turned as a unit to stare at Boruto who looked more stunned than anyone. There was a long moment where no one moved. Boruto started to sweat under the judgmental stares of his peers.

"Oh my word, WHAT did you just DO?!" Sarada's angry voice broke the spell.

"Relax! He knows I didn't mean it." Boruto retorted, forcing himself to relax in his chair even though he couldn't stop looking at the door. Mitsuki was going to come back, right? He had to know he was giving him a compliment. As the seconds ticked by, he was getting less sure and the looks were getting more harsh too. But, he had to have known! Everyone knew it was opposite day! There was no way he had actually fucked up this badly. Boruto really liked Mitsuki. A lot. But he had no idea how to talk to him about it. He thought Opposite Day would be the perfect opportunity. You know, a way to start letting him know how he felt without it being weird. Of course, like most of his brilliant plans, it had backfired spectacularly. Still, he had to try to play it cool.

"Yeah, clearly he knows what's going on." Sarada snarled at him. His sweating got worse as he started to fidget. "Damn it, Boruto! You always do such smart things while always regarding other people's emotions!" Sarada continued in her most scathingly sarcastic voice. Boruto had the decency to wince at that. He looked at the door again, guilt eating him alive from the inside out. He would talk to Mitsuki, he thought as their instructor finally walked in. He'd find him immediately after class.

It took a while to find him. There were a few horrible minutes where Boruto thought he had gone home. The shadows were starting to get long and the sunlight was turning gold by the time he found him. Sarada may or may not have found him first and pointed him in the right direction. He was sitting in the shadow of a large tree on the edge of the school campus, almost invisible to passers by. He was curled in a tight ball with his back to the school, his arms hugging his knees to his chest.

At first, Boruto wasn't sure how to approach him. His insides squirmed with anxiety and guilt knowing that he was the one responsible for Mitsuki's current state. He took a deep breath and decided to face this problem the same way he faced every problem: head on (when running was no longer an option, of course).

"Hey." He said as gently as he could as he put a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Whether it was his voice or his touch or both, Mitsuki wasn't expecting it and jumped. His head swung towards Boruto and golden eyes met his, wide and terrified. The look made his stomach drop further, something Boruto hadn't thought possible. The look hardened slightly as Boruto settled beside Mitsuki without removing his hand.

"You okay?" _Oh, smooth Boruto_ , he berated himself for his stupid question. Mitsuki said nothing but studied his face with glassy eyes before looking away in silence.

"Look, about what I said-" Boruto started.

"You don't like me." Mitsuki cut him off in a tone that was too matter-of-fact. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, shining in the dying light.

"NO! No, that's not what I meant-" Boruto said, floundering. Mitsuki cut him off again.

"Then what did you mean, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked, his voice hard as he rounded on him. Boruto gulped as those golden eyes shining with tears made him shrivel up inside.

"You see, there's this thing called opposite day and... I... and..." Boruto trailed off, losing steam with his crappy explanation.

"Boruto, I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" Mitsuki prompted, his voice was missing its edge this time but the plea for understanding was almost as bad. Boruto broke the eye contact and took a deep breath. He decided that complete honesty was the only way this was going to get better.

"Mitsuki, what I meant to say was I... I really like you, a lot. You are the one I want to be with every day. Everyone likes you because you are so calm and collected all the time and I really hope that one day, some of that will rub off on me." He finished. His face was burning in what he knew was a hard blush and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a nervous habit he’d had since he was a kid. Boruto had never felt so vulnerable before. He risked a glance at Mitsuki who was studying his face intently, undoubtedly searching for signs of deceit. It was the longest silence of Boruto's life.

"Why didn't you just tell me that, Boruto?" Mitsuki asked, evidently satisfied with his explanation.

"Because I'm stupid." Boruto answered honestly, relieved that he hadn't completely screwed things up with Mitsuki after all. Mitsuki smiled at him then and Boruto froze, captivated by what he saw. This was not Mitsuki's usual forced smile. This smile was true and soft and it was just for him. At that moment, a low cloud moved and light from the setting sun shone on Mitsuki's face. His heart fluttered in his chest as he looked at the sight. Never before had he seen something so beautiful honest and pure. He was instantly possessive of it and he vowed right then to always give Mitsuki a reason to smile. He stood up and offered a hand to Mitsuki.

"Come on, lets go to Thunder Burger. My treat. I hear they have a new super spicy burger!" Mitsuki smiled again as he took Boruto's hand.

"Thank you, Boruto. I'd like that."


End file.
